Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: A story about Otoya and one of her prey, before the anime.


**Hi there! No, this isn't a second chapter, but a version rewritten. Someone help me and proof-read this fanfiction, because english isn't my first language and I made some mistakes.**

**So thanks to pass-chan for the proof-reading :)**

* * *

I licked the blade of my scissors while I was watching my sleeping victim, a young girl about my age. She was lying on a bed, vulnerable. I tied her hands and feet to the bed. Using my scissors I cut up her clothes, leaving her only in her underwear. I smiled in satisfaction.

"That's how I like them" I said to myself. "Vulnerable, half-naked and helpless. That's how I like my prey"

I sat on the bed, carefully watching my future victim. I stroked her short pink hair.

"So cute! I caught a pretty prey in my web today" I said cheerfully.

I touched her bare belly, tickling her slightly to wake her up. The unlucky girl opened a brown eye. I smiled.

"The fun can now start" I said in a sadistic tone.

The victim's name is Hikaru. She is an orphan, a homeless, poor girl. No one cares about her, nobody will notice if she disappears - a perfect prey for me as I want to be discrete. I have to be careful; otherwise I might go to jail.

I met Hikaru five day ago, while I was fleeing from cops. She helped me as she hid me in her shelter. I pretended to be an innocent girl who was pursued by corrupt cops. She believed me, she's so naïve! Hikaru is a gentle girl, selfless and completely adorable. She let me stay in her shelter for a couple of days, until the cops quit searching me. After that, I left. I learned about her life, and I know she's a perfect target for me. She's cute, totally my kind of girl and no one care if she died. How lucky I am!

I seduced her and trapped her with sleeping pills. They were hidden in my mouth and I kissed her. When she was unconscious, I brought her into an abandoned house. I put her on a bed, tied her and cut up her clothes. She was mine now, my prey, she was caught in my web. This idea made me smile sadistically. I was so excited, my whole body was in heat. I took my scissors and started to lick it.

Hikaru woke up and discovered that she was tied up and I saw panic in her eyes. When she saw me, she seemed reassured. How cute, she still thinking I am an innocent girl, I almost pitied her.

"Takechi-san! Why am I tied up?" She asked me, worried.

"Because you got caught in my web" I answered with an evil smile.

"What? I don't understand. Is this some kind of joke?"

How naïve, she's so adorable right now. That makes me want to tease her a little bit.

"It's not a joke and you're going to die. But don't worry, I will not kill you right now. I'm like a spider, I kill my prey slowly and…"

"What the hell are you saying? You're crazy! Let me go!"

I hate being interrupted when I talk. That makes me angry.

"You pissed me off right now you know" I said.

With my scissor, I stab her in the arm. Blood flowed. Hikaru began to scream and cry and I started to laugh.

"Please" she started begging me. "Stop! That hurt. Why're you doing this? I helped you with the cops…"

"Too bad for you, I'm a serial killer. You helped a criminal"

I began to lick the blood on her injured arm. Hikaru was still crying.

"I'm begging you, let me go. Please, Takechi-san, don't hurt me! I will do anything you want, so please stop"

Can't she just shut up? I'm tired of her supplicants. I began to pity her. I hated that. It's time for me to use one of my favourite objects: the ball gag.

"Enough!" I scream angrily. "You're not allowed to talk!"

I gagged her, forcing her to be quiet. The only sound she could make was a painful moan. It was one of the sounds that excited me the most; it was like music to my ears. I sat on her belly, looking into her brown eyes. I read terror in them. Hikaru couldn't beg now, only moan and scream. This situation was so powerful. I began to get wet, it was time to get serious.

"Poor girl" I said, to tease her. "So helpless and naïve. It's all your fault for being so cute!"

Using my scissors, I stab her in her uninjured arm, making her cry louder. I stab Hikaru in her left leg, and twist the blade in her flesh. She was suffering a lot, and I liked it. Hikaru screamed, cried and wailed, while I mercilessly tortured her. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. I approached her face. Her painful expression was adorable and irresistible. I licked her tears. They tasted good, but that's not enough. I moved my mouth to her neck and bit her. Hikaru cried out in pain, while I sank my teeth in her flesh. Blood came out, and I licked it. So tasteful, I loved it! But it's still not enough, I want more. My body was hot and my crotch was becoming wetter. It was too much for me, I wanted to have my way with her!

"You're too cute" I said. "It would be a waste if I don't enjoy your beautiful body, don't you think?"

Hikaru uttered a cry of terror that made me smiled. Using my scissors I cut up her underwear. Seeing her naked body made me drool. I'm having a lot of fun with my prey.

* * *

My prey was now covered in sweat and blood, half conscious. I totally broke her. I smiled in satisfaction. It's time to finish her. I removed the gag and kissed her one last time before I stabbed her in the heart. Hikaru uttered a cry of agony, before dying. Her death made me reach climax. I moan of pleasure. It was my favourite moment, when I killed my prey. I can't have sexual pleasure without killing. I took my bloody scissors and licked it. So tasteful! I got out of bed and adjusted my shirt, looking at my victim's corpse before leaving. Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century had struck again.


End file.
